This invention generally pertains to heterocyclic carbon compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties and to their preparation and use. in particular, the invention is concerned with various heterocyclic derivatives characterized by Formulas I and II, infra., which are inhibitors of blood platelet aggregation.
United States patents relating to the carboxylic acid and ester derivatives of the various heterocycles disclosed herein are as follows:
Pyrazole compounds in Field of Search 514/406 and 548/378.
Noguchi, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,241 discloses 4-pyrazole acetic acid or esters having anti-inflammatory and analgesic properties of formula (1). ##STR2## Ahrens, et al., U S. Pat. No. 4,042,706 discloses pyrazole derivatives having anti-inflammatory properties of formula (2). ##STR3## Rainer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,721 discloses pyrazol-4-acetic acids having analgesic, anti-inflammatory and antipuretic properties of formula (3). ##STR4## Beck, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,195 discloses 3(5)-phenyl-substituted-5(3)-pyrazole-carboxylic acids having xanthine oxidase inhibiting properties of formula (4). ##STR5## Wareing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,610 discloses pyrazole analogs having cholesterol biosynthesis inhibiting properties of mevalonolactone of formula (5). ##STR6## Wachter, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,868 discloses 1,5-diaryl-3-substituted pyrazoles which inhibit cyclooxgenase enzyme and lipoxygenase enzyme ##STR7## Takamura, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,404 discloses 5-pyrazolylphenoxy acetic acids having diuretic, saluretic, and uricosuric properties of formula (7). ##STR8## Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,095 discloses antiarrhythmic 1H-pyrazole-1-alkanamides of formula (8). ##STR9##